Stay with me
by Stelenaloveralltheway
Summary: Hey guys I am a new author and my stories will mainly be on stelena tvd and twilight. This is my first story on stelena tvd this is In season 3 when Stefans humanity is off. Please read and follow. Also follow my Instagram page tvdstelenaklaroline. Thankyou.
1. Caller ID

This is of season 3 where Stefan's humanity is off and stelenas relationship is breaking down here goes:

Elena answered the phone. " caller ID?" She muttered to herself.

"Hello" Elena spoke softly

"Hello?" She spoke again

"St...Stefan?" She knew. He didn't speak nor make a sound she just knew.

"Stefan if this is you..." Tears were arriving in her eyes she didn't know what to say.

"If this is you Stefan I love you. I love you so much. Hold on to that okay." Tears slowly rolled down her didnt even have to make a sound,Stefan knew she was started to overcome Stefans eyes aswell as he nodded to what she said but still did not make a sound.

"Bye Stefan." She ended the call. He had a force and urge to say I love you back and to tell her to stay on the phone but he couldn't.

"Well well" spoke a sarky voice behind. Klaus.

"Klaus" was all Stefan said.

Klaus grabbed the phone of him and crushed it with his bare hands.

" If I hear you just say her name she is dead instantly you hear me!"

"Yes" Stefan spoke in a whisper voice so only klaus could hear him.

"Now..join me for a drink and then we get started on our next meal" klaus smirked nastily. Stefan cursed himself for ever listening to him.

**********************next day 6:30am***********************************

Dear diary,

I actually started writing again since Stefan left. He is all I can think about. I miss him. I miss his touch. I miss his kisses. I miss him say I love you. And most of all I miss the way he holds me to sleep on night I couldn't. I can't stop think about last night and maybe today will explain for that...

Her phone beeped. It was Damon. Elena looked at the phone for a few minutes and then answered it.

"Dodging my calls?'

"What no I just I was in the bathroom" Elena said hoping he'd believe her.

" Klaus is back in town"

"What?! Why?" Elena's tone was scared but exited on the thought Stefan would be with him.

"I don't know and today I need you help figuring that out."

"Sure I'll be over in an hour" she spoke softly

"Okay"

"Wait damon?"

"Yes Elena." He spoke in that tone which she found very cocky

"Will..will Stefan... I mean do you know if Stefan is with him?" She spoke hoping the answer would be yes.

" Well Elena... If klaus is there then he tail would come along with him right?" He referred Stefan as Klaus's tail and Elena didn't like that.

"Yeah...okay bye" she ended the call before he could say anything else that would hurt her.


	2. I Can't

**_Hope you liked chapter one. Enjoy this one_**:

She went that afternoon and kept quiet. She upset and confused. Damon knew something was going on or that something happned and then he spoke.

"Elena what's wrong?" He asked in that tone where he knew but felt like he was being forced to ask.

"N..nothing just can we carry on" she spoke softly hoping he would ,et it go. He banged the book closed and leaned one arm again the wall.

"Just tell me what it is Elena" he now sounded angry and just wanted to get it out of her.

"Nothing damon! Can we please just freaking carry on!" She said angrily and with gritted teeth. She was angry she didn't know why. Something just overcame her. Damon knew that something was wrong and was going to let it go for now. Elena got a call from a private number. She thought it was Stefan but not exactly. She answered the phone.

"Hello Elena." It was an unknown voice.

"I'm sorry who is this?" Elena didn't want damon hearing this.

"Meet at the grill in half an hour there's someone waiting for you" and with that he ended the call. Elena was confused and deep down scared. She was still intrigued and went.

"Damon I... Bonnie needs help I'm leaving." She didn't look at him when she spoke. She was still upset with him. Just as she walked out..

"Elena?" She nodded at him "yes damon?"

"I'm here whenever you need me. Ill be here for you." She looked away and nodded. She had mixed feelings but decided to forget and went to the grill. She walked in. It was dead. Completely empty. No sound no movement whatsoever.

"H...hello" she was scared. Trembling.

"Look if this some kind if joke...I don't care... Hello?!" She was about to walk out when Stefan zoomed Infront blocking the way out. Elena thought to herself:

*he's still the same Stefan. The same Stefan I did love and still love and will always love. He hasn't changed but he had. I want to hug him hold him kiss him. I can't .*

"Hello Elena" Stefan was cocky. He also thought to himself:

* she is still that beautiful Elena I fell in love with and am still in love. I can't keep doing this. It kills me. I love her. I want to hold her say sorry a thousand times. I can't.*

"St...st...Stefan" she was trembling with fear. He had no emotions. No feeling in his words. No humanity.

_Please comment and read should I Carry on. I liked this. What will Stefan now do to Elena? Has he come back for her or something else?_


	3. Wickery Bridge

" Nice to see you again. Now off with crap. Your little brat of a brother is trapped in the Lockwood cellar with vampire blood crazed Caroline. I wonder how long... Caroline can go without blood even with a human with her. I wonder I really do actually...I wonder how long Jeremy can go without air or how long he can go with a blood crazed vampire in the same room."

He was absolutley emotionless. He didn't care about what Elena thought about it. Well atleast that's what Elena thought. She was scared and confused not knowing what is going through Jeremy and Caroline's head right now.

"Why?! What do you want?!" She replied angrily

" I want to prove something to klaus and I need his human blood bag as a part of the plan... Now you see if you don't come they die." He was being such an ass Elena never imagined him to ever be like this.

"Fine" she replied Through gritted teeth looking away from him, she followed him into the car and sat in the front passenger seat and moved as far away from him as possible on the seat. She didn't want to hate him. She still loved even for everything he did. Elena could never stop loving Stefan. They were an epic love.

Stefan had Klaus on his dialler.

" hello klaus"

" Stefan where in hell are you?!" He was angry

"We'll I will tell you for sure I am not in hell... I am in the car with you hybrid supplier and we are going for a ride to death of wickery bridge."

Elena's eyes shot wide open. She had just realised they were on wickery bridge. The same place her parents died and the same place she will now. She was scared she started screaming and crying out for help. But she was with Stefan the ripper. Nobody would listen.

" your bluffing Stefan you wouldn't dare.." He was unsure.

" oh really? I'm bluffing. Okay then" he put the phone in speaker and put in near Elena so that klaus could hear her screaming.

"Help *she banged on the windows* stop the car Stefan please please I'm begging you stop please!" She let a tear roll down her face. Stefan couldn't see her like this. It hurt him. It pained him but he had to do this

"Now am I bluffing" he asked sarcastically

"Why what is it you want?" Klaus replied

" my freedom to be free of your command to get out of the ripper!"

"Never Stefan never"

"Fine" Stefan drove the carto the fastest limit he could. Elena clenched to her seat and scream and cried and banged in the windows.

"Stefan please stop!" She was now half crying.

"Okay Stefan FINE! I grant you your freedom and your free from my command!" And with that klaus ended the call angrily. Stefan stopes the car that instant and Elena went flying forward.

**_ hope you enjoyed that I wonder what happens next. Well here is slotted spoiler alert there are going to be stelena scenes. Not telling if romantic or argue just stelena scenes! Please follow me and my story thankyou! What do you think will happen next..._**


	4. I Need To Talk To Her

She collapsed back into her seat. She was unconciouss. Stefan was confused angry and pissed with himself for what he has done to her. Not just now but for what he did to her the whole time h was with klaus. Even though now he is no longer under Klaus's command he can't do anything to hurt Elena, the pain of everything else is always there. Stefan sat there. In utter shock with himself. She started to regain consciousness.

"St... Stefan! I hate you! After everything I still *sobs* I still loved you hoping my love would be enough for you to come back! You! You tried to kill me from the same horrible deathly bridge my parents died on! And I'm not sure if you remeber you were the same one to save me!"

She cried and sobbed. She got out of the car.

"Elena please... Please we need to talk!" He followed after her.

" No Stefan! I tried *sobs* I tried so fucking hard! And it just wasn't enough for you!"

She ran off home and Stefan stood there hating himself for it all. He needed to talk to her. He loved her and she would be the only one true love of his life. He needed to talk to her...

**_Sorry for such a short chapter I will make it up to you in my upcoming chapters and also in some smut in upcoming chapters. But not telling which ones..._**


	5. Lights Off

**_Hey thanks guys for your reviews. Shoutout to Aliyah  
I will now carry on._**

It's was 8:00pm and Elena was having dinner with Jeremy and Alaric.

Jeremy: 'Lena what's up?

He noticed she was playing with her food and her eyes were puffy. She couldn't hide from him. He was her loving little brother.

"Nothing Jer just eat" she said trying to be calm.  
"Elena?" Alaric was trying to talk to her.  
" Yea Rick?" She replied in the most calmest way possible.  
" are you sure everything is okay?" He asked unsure about her  
" When I tell you I'm fine why can't you just believe me!" And with. That she ran up to her room leaving Jeremy and Alaric confused and hurt not knowing what to say or do.

She went to her room. She just sat there with her legs crouched up to her chin crying. She wanted Stefan there. But she was now afraid of him, and the things he could do to her. Jeremy knocked on her door.

"Elena?" He asked softly  
"Yeah Jer?" She opened the door,  
"Me and Rick need to go back to the school and get some stuff he left with the journals.. Are...are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure ill be fine thanks. And sorry about how I reacted."  
"It's okay. I know something has happned and I know when your ready you'll tell me." He smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged him.  
"You ready Jeremy?!" He shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yea coming!" He ran down the stairs.  
"You gonna be okay 'Lena?" Alaric asked Elena worriedly.  
"Yeah ill be fine you go" she smiled.  
"Okay bye" said Jeremy and rick and she said bye back.

She went back to her room reading twilight. She felt she could relate to it. She was human like Bella and is always in danger. She put the book down and sat on her bed. The lights went off. She stood up and grunted in frustration. It was raining for the first. She tried switching her light back in it didn't work neither did her lamp. It was cold and Elena went down. She got a candle and in the kitchen she heard a thump and froze still.

"H...hello?" She asked tensed. She spoke again trying to show them she was not scared.

" I'm not fucking scared! Show me who you are you coward!" She decided to go back up. She felt safer in her room. She lights came back on and she hear a very familiar loving voice near the window.

"Elena?" He asked hoping for her to reply. She looked at him not knowing what to say or do.

"Why are you here Stefan?" She asked looking away from him. She wanted to hug him and hold him close.

"Because we need to talk. I will start. Elena I I couldn't even imagine the thing I did to you. I hurt you. I hurt your loved ones. Everything bad has happned to you since I arrived back in mystic falls. And when my humanity was off I wasn't me. Elena and when I saw your face my humanity was on, I didn't show you. Elena..."

He paused looking in her eyes which were straight in his.

"You are my humanity. I love you. You are the love of my life who I will never stop loving." He looked at her studying her face with his hands upon her shoulders.

"Your wrong...

**So guys hope you liked this chapter. I know I've left it as a cliffhanger but the next chapter will be epic with smut. Hope you enjoyed.x**


	6. Love

"Your wrong Stefan..." He was confused and hurt and her words not knowing what she would say next.

" Stefan when you came and when we were together its happiest I've been since my parents died you can't say that you hurt me because you made me feel alive and you brought me happiness. Stefan no matter what we go through I will always be there." She had her hand on his cheek and they were both on the verge of tears.

"It will always be you Stefan I love you" then with that his lips went upon hers. A tear rolled down Elena's cheek. She kept on whispering into his ear. "I love you... Only you." And he whispered the same thing back. Then they let go of the kiss.

Elena took Stefan's shirt off and he undressed her. Once they were fully naked they got into bed. She kissed his chest and he kissed her all over her neck as she moaned softly. Stefan liked that sound. He kissed her more and her moans slowly went louder. She let go of his chest as he slowly kissed he stomach and she was shivering. She never felt this before. He slowly pulled down her panties along with his own and slowly entered himself inside of her. At first he went slowly. Very slowly. Elena moaned louder as her went faster. She closed her eyes in pleasure and moaned more. Stefan felt more turned on. "Hahn Stefan" he pushed in faster and harder and then slowly he released and kissed her stomach slowly moving up to her chest and then her neck. He kissed her again on her lips and then kissed her on her cheeks and her neck. They were both breathless. He payed beside her as she wrapped her arm around his waist and he had his arm around hers.

" you are mine Elena. I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. She smiles at this and kissed him again.

"Always" and she smiled.

"Alaric and Jeremy will be back in a out half an hour that means we have the rest of that time *kisses him* to ourselves." She smiled cheekily and so did he and with that they kissed and put the bed covers over and repeated the same thing again...

**_Hey guys hope you liked that I would like to give a shoutout to my amazing reviewer and reader Aaliyah. She has kept me going with this story.x I will try update again later when I can.x_**


	7. Endx

**_Hey guys I know you were all waiting for a new update but that's the end of the story I'm writing a new story called New Beginings... This story will start from the Beginings of the vampire diaries with everyone in highschool including the originals. Also what do you think should I have every one human in the story or supernatural?_**


End file.
